vampirediariesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Nikolina Konstantinova Dobreva
Biographie Nina Dobrev, de son vrai nom Nikolina Konstantinova Dobreva, est une actrice et mannequin bulgaro-canadienne. Elle est née le 9 janvier 1989 à Sofia en Bulgarie. Mais lorsqu'elle a 2 ans, sa famille emménage à Toronto au Canada. Sa mère est artiste et son père est informaticien. Elle a un frère, Alexander, qui a 11 ans de plus qu'elle. Elle a également une demi-soeur maternelle, Zelda qui a 9 ans de moins qu'elle, qui habite en France. Son beau-père et ses grands-parents vivent eux aussi en France, à Avignon plus précisémment. C'est pourquoi Nina parle courament anglais, français et bulgare. Dès son plus jeune âge, Nina se passionne pour la comédie, le théâtre, la danse, la musique et la gymnastique. Elle ira à l'école publique'' J.B. Tyrrel Sr. Public School.'' Puis, elle est allée à l'école d'art'' Wexford Collegiate'' School for the Arts en Ontario. Elle fréquentera ensuite l'Université de Ryerson à Toronto où elle décide d'y étudier la sociologie. En 2008, elle arrête ses études pour se consacrer à sa carrière d'actrice. Carrière Elle débute sa carrière en étant mannequin. Ce qui la conduit à faire plusieurs publicités et cela lui donne envie de passer des auditions pour être actrice. Elle à rapidement obtenu des rôles dans La Mémoire en fuite,'' Loin d'elle'' et The Werewolf next door. En 2006, elle obtient le rôle de Mia Jones dans Degrassi : nouvelle génération. En 2008, c'est elle qui a le rôle principal dans la comédie musical The American Mall. C'est en 2009 qu'elle obtiendra deux rôles dans Vampire Diaries. Elle y interprète les rôles d'Elena Gilbert et de Katherine Pierce. Elle est immédiatement propulsée au sommet de sa carrière en raflant plusieurs récompenses. Elle décroche un petit rôle en 2010 dans'' Chloé''. Elle est choisie pour interpréter plusieurs rôles en 2011 notamment dans Le Monde de Charlie (The Perks of Being a Wallflower) aux côtés d'Emma Watson (saga Harry Potter), The Roommate aux côtés de Leighton Meester (Gossip Girl) et de Katerina Graham, sa partenaire dans Vampire Diaries, et dans Arena.En mai 2013, Nina a commencé à tourner son prochain film qui est Let's Be Cops, Nina a également tourné son prochain film The Final Girl ( Le film sortira sûrement dans le cinéma français en janvier 2015). Vie privée Candice Accola est l'une de ses meilleures amies ainsi que Emma Watson (Harry Potter). Elle est également très proche de Katerina Graham, Paul Wesley, Joseph Morgan, Steven R. McQueen, Sara Canning et Claire Holt. Elle est aussi très amie avec Kayla Ewell grâce à leur colocation lors du tournage de Vampire Diaries à Atlanta. De 2011 à 2013, elle était en couple avec son partenaire dans Vampire Diaries, Ian Somerhalder. Suite à sa rupture d'avec Ian, Nina est brièvement sortie avec le chorégraphe, Derek Hough, d'août à octobre 2013. Anecdotes *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/ninadobrev *Sa page Facebook : https://fr-fr.facebook.com/NinaDobrev *Son site officiel : http://www.ninadobrev.com/ *Son compte Tumblr : http://ninadobrev.tumblr.com/ *Si elle devait jouer un autre personnages, ce serait Caroline. Pour être blonde au moins une fois dans sa vie. *En septembre 2011, Nina a co-présenté l'évènement'' " We day "'' avec Joe Jonas, qui a été organisé par l'œuvre de charité internationale " Free The Children ". Nina a ainsi créé une ligne de tee-shirts en collaboration avec'' " Me to We Style " dont 50% de l'argent reçu va directement au profit de " Free The Children ". *Elle trouve que c'est génial de pouvoir interpréter les rôles d'Elena et de Katherine car ces deux personnages ont une personnalité très différentes. *Les deux personnages qu'elle interprète sont comme ses bébés, ils font partis d'elle. Si l'un d'entre eux venait à disparaître, elle pourrait difficilement choisir lequel. *Choisir entre Stefan et Damon serait du même degré de difficulté. *Le pays qu'elle aime le plus est l'Australie. *Elle a peur des araignées. *Elle aime le volley-ball, le foot, la natation, l’escalade et l’équitation. *Elle est aussi connue pour sa ressemblance avec les actrices Alexandra Chando, Victoria Justice et Emmanuelle Chriqui. *''Black Swan est l'un de ses films préférés. *Elle adorerait être immortelle, pour voir le monde évoluer. *A la fin du tournage de la saison 1, elle a essayé de devenir végétarienne. *Elle mesure 1m68. *Le 7 avril 2015, Nina annonce sur son compte instagram qu'elle quitte Vampire Diaries à l'issue de la saison 6. Récompenses avec Vampire Diaries En 2010, elle remporte deux Teen Choice Awards dans les catégories Révélation féminine et Meilleure actrice de série dramatique. En 2011, elle remporte le Teen Choice Awards de la Meilleure actrice de série TV/Science-fiction. En 2012, elle remporte le People's Choice Awards de la meilleure actrice dramatique. Elle remporte également le Teen Choice Awards de la Meilleure actrice dans une série fantastique/science-fiction. En 2013, elle remporte le Teen Choice Awards de la Meilleure actrice dans une série fantastique/science-fiction. En 2014, elle emporte le People's Choice Awards du meilleur couple à l'écran avec Ian Somerhalder Photos Tapis rouge Nina 3.jpg 3726514.jpg Nina 18.jpg Nina 33.jpg Nina 32.jpg Nina 14.jpg Nina 5.jpg Nina 6.jpg Nina 23.jpg Nina 12.jpg Nina 24.jpg Ninadobrevcheveuxfleurbleue.jpg Nina dobrev-0.jpg Nina-dobrev-ian-somerhalder-vampire-diaries-image-464721-article-ajust 300.jpg|Avec Ian à Paris 3053603715 1 7 nfjpNuEF.jpg|Avec Katerina Kayla, Candice et Nina.jpg|Avec Kayla et Candice 424022-nina-dobrev-ian-somerhalder-et-paul-637x0-3.jpg|Avec Ian et Paul 123737 paul-wesley-nina-dobrev-and-ian-somerhalder-vampire-diaries.jpg|Avec Ian et Paul 120909-nina-dobrev-400.jpg|Avec Kayla Nina Dobrev at PaleyFest2010.jpg 006.jpg|Avec Kayla et Candice 1 16 10 nina dobrev kabik-76-21-570.jpg|Avec Kayla, Candice et Sarah 3011185885 1 3 sEZiclNY.jpg|Avec Candice aux Young Hollywood Awards (2010) Nina-Dobrev-Candice-Accola.jpg|Avec Candice aux Young Hollywood Awards (2010) Nina2.jpeg|Young Hollywood Awards (2010) Images (1).jpg|Avec Paul aux Young Hollywood Awards (2010) Nina1.jpeg|Young Hollywood Awards (2010) Young Hollywood Awards.jpg|Young Hollywood Awards (2010) Nina3.jpeg|Young Hollywood Awards (2010) Nina-dobrev-hair.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2010) Nina Teen 2010.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2010) Nina Dobrev.jpeg|Teen Choice Awards (2010) Comic Con Nina Dobrev2.jpeg|Comic Con (2010) Comic Con Nina Dobrev4.jpeg|Comic Con (2010) Comic Con Nina Dobrev1.jpeg|Comic Con (2010) emmy.jpeg|Emmy Awards (2011) emmy2.jpeg|Emmy Awards (2011) emmy3.jpeg|Emmy Awards (2011) emmy4.jpeg|Emmy Awards (2011) emmy5.jpeg|Emmy Awards (2011) emmy 1.jpeg|Emmy Awards (2011) Ian & Nina 5.jpg|Avec Ian aux Emmy Awards (2011) Ian & Nina 6.jpg|Avec Ian aux Emmy Awards (2011) mush1.jpeg|MuchMusic Awards (2011) mush2.jpeg|MuchMusic Awards (2011) mush3.jpeg|Avec Ian aux MuchMusic Awards (2011) mush4.jpeg|MuchMusic Awards (2011) mush5.jpeg|MuchMusic Awards (2011) mush6.jpeg|Avec Selena Gomez & Ian : Remise de prix MuchMusic Awards (2011) scream1.jpeg|Scream Awards (2011) scream2.jpeg|Scream Awards (2011) scream3.jpeg|Scream Awards (2011) scream4.jpeg|Avec Paul et Ian : Remise de prix Scream Awards (2011) teen1.jpeg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) teen2.jpeg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) teen3.jpeg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) 3022835246 1 5 9BKwoV2a.png|Avec Katerina aux Teen Choice Awards (2011) teen4.jpeg|Avec Paul et Ian : Remise de prix Teen Choice Awards (2011) mtv1.jpeg|MTV Movie Awards (2011) mtv2.jpeg|MTV Movie Awards (2011) mtv3.jpeg|MTV Movie Awards (2011) mtv4.jpeg|MTV Movie Awards (2011) Comic Con Nina Dobrev.jpeg|Comic Con (2011) Comic Con Nina Dobrev3.jpeg|Comic Con (2011) Nina Dobrev CW Party (1).jpg|CW Launch Party (2011) Nina Dobrev and Ian Somerhalder CW Party (1).jpg|Avec Ian CW Launch Party (2011) Kat Graham et Nina Dobrev CW Party (1).jpg|Avec Katerina CW Launch Party (2011) Nina Dobrev People Choice Awards.jpeg|People Choice Awards (2012) 10.jpeg|People Choice Awards (2012) 11.jpeg|People Choice Awards (2012) 12.jpeg|People Choice Awards (2012) 13.jpeg|People Choice Awards (2012) 14.jpeg|Avec Lea Michele aux People Choice Awards (2012) 15.jpeg|People Choice Awards (2012) golden1.jpeg|Golden Globes (2012) golden2.jpeg|Golden Globes (2012) golden3.jpeg|Golden Globes (2012) Nina Dobrev CW (1).jpg|CW (2012) Nina Dobrev CW (2).jpg|CW (2012) Nina Dobrev CW (3).jpg|CW (2012) Nina Dobrev CW (5).jpg|CW (2012) Nina Dobrev CW (6).jpg|CW (2012) Nina Dobrev and Paul Wesley CW (1).jpg|Avec Paul CW (2012) Nina Dobrev Oscars 2012.jpeg|Oscars (2012) Nina Dobrev Oscars 2012 (1).jpeg|Oscars (2012) Nina Dobrev Oscars 2012 (2).jpeg|(Oscars 2012) Nina Dobrev Oscars 2012 (3).jpeg|Oscars (2012) Nina et Ian Oscars 2012.jpeg|Avec Ian Oscars (2012) Nina et Torrey Oscars 2012.jpeg|Avec Torrey Oscars (2012) Nina MET.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 (New-York) Nina MET 2.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 (New-York) Nina MET 3.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 (New-York) Nina Dobrev amfAR Cannes Gala 2012.jpeg|AmfAR Cannes Gala (2012) Nina Dobrev amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 (1).jpg|AmfAR Cannes Gala (2012) Nina Dobrev amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 (2).jpeg|AmfAR Cannes Gala (2012) Nina Dobrev amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 (3).jpeg|AmfAR Cannes Gala (2012) Nina Dobrev amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 (4).jpeg|AmfAR Cannes Gala (2012) Nina Dobrev amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 (5).jpeg|AmfAR Cannes Gala (2012) Cast CC 2.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Nina Comic Con (1).jpg|Comic Con (2012) Nina Comic Con (2).jpg|Comic Con (2012) Nina Comic Con (3).jpg|Comic Con (2012) Comic Con 2012.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Ninadobrev (3).jpg|Coming Con Party (2012) Nina Teen 2012.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Nina Teen 2012 1.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Nina Teen 2012 2.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Nina Teen 2012 3.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Nina Teen 2012 4.jpg|Avec Ian Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Nina 104.jpg|Festival International du Film à Toronto (8 septembre 2012) Nina 105.jpg|Au Festival International du Film à Toronto avec Emma Watson (8 septembre 2012) Nina 103.jpg|CAA TIFF Party (9 septembre 2012) Nina 100.jpg|A l'avant-première de "The Perks Of Being A Wallflower" (10 septembre 2012) Nina 106.jpg|A l'avant-première de "The Perks Of Being A Wallflower" (10 septembre 2012) Nina 107.jpg|A l'avant-première de "The Perks Of Being A Wallflower" (10 septembre 2012) Nina 101.jpg|Au iHeart Radio Music Festival 2012 (22 septembre 2012) Nina 102.jpg|Au iHeart Radio Music Festival 2012 (22 septembre 2012) Nina Elle Women.jpg|ELLE Women (15 octobre 2012) Nina Elle Women 1.jpg|ELLE Women (15 octobre 2012) Nina Elle Women 2.jpg|ELLE Women (15 octobre 2012) Nina Shangaï.jpg|Fanstang Event (Shanghaï - 28 décembre 2012) Nina Shangaï 1.jpg|Fanstang Event (Shanghaï - 28 décembre 2012) Nina Shangaï 2.jpg|Fanstang Event (Shanghaï - 28 décembre 2012) Nina Shangaï 3.jpg|Fanstang Event (Shanghaï - 28 décembre 2012) Nina Super Brand Mall.jpg|Super Brand Mall (Shanghaï - 28 décembre 2012) Nina Super Brand Mall 1.jpg|Super Brand Mall (Shanghaï - 28 décembre 2012) Nina Super Brand Mall 2.jpg|Super Brand Mall (Shanghaï - 28 décembre 2012) Nina & Ian CCMA 2013.jpg|Avec Ian aux Critics' Choice Movie Awards (10 janvier 2013) Nina CCMA 2013.jpg|Critics' Choice Movie Awards (10 janvier 2013) Nina CCMA 2013 1.jpg|Critics' Choice Movie Awards (10 janvier 2013) Nina CCMA 2013 2.jpg|Critics' Choice Movie Awards (10 janvier 2013) Nina CCMA 2013 3.jpg|Critics' Choice Movie Awards (10 janvier 2013) Nina Golden Globes 2013.jpg|Golden Globes (13 janvier 2013) Nina Golden Globes 2013 1.jpg|Golden Globes (13 janvier 2013) Nina Golden Globes 2013 2.jpg|Golden Globes (13 janvier 2013) Nina Golden Globes 2013 3.jpg|Golden Globes (13 janvier 2013) Nina SAG 2013.jpg|Screen Actors Guild Awards (27 janvier 2013) Nina SAG 2013 1.jpg|Screen Actors Guild Awards (27 janvier 2013) Nina SAG 2013 2.jpg|Screen Actors Guild Awards (27 janvier 2013) Nina SAG 2013 3.jpg|Screen Actors Guild Awards (27 janvier 2013) Nina NFL.jpg|2nd Annual NFL Honors (2 février 2013) Nina NFL 1.jpg|2nd Annual NFL Honors (2 février 2013) Nina NFL 2.jpg|2nd Annual NFL Honors (2 février 2013) Nina TWCA Award.jpg|The Weinstein Company Academy Awards (février 2013) Nina TWCA Award 1.jpg|The Weinstein Company Academy Awards (février 2013) Nina TWCA Award 2.jpg|The Weinstein Company Academy Awards (février 2013) Nina Spirit Awards.jpg|Spirit Awards (23 février 2013) Nina Spirit Awards 1.jpg|Spirit Awards (23 février 2013) Nina Spirit Awards 2.jpg|Spirit Awards (23 février 2013) Nina Spirit Awards 3.jpg|Spirit Awards (23 février 2013) Nina Oscars 2013.jpg|Elton John Oscars Party (24 février 2013) Nina Oscars 2013 1.jpg|Elton John Oscars Party (24 février 2013) Nina Oscars 2013 2.jpg|Elton John Oscars Party (24 février 2013) TVD Cast Oscars 2013.jpg|Avec Paul, Kevin, Julie & Ian à la Elton John Oscars Party (24 février 2013) Nina-Dobrev-John-Varvatos-2013-Stuart-House-Benefit-in-Elie-Saab-8.jpg|John Varvatos 2013 Stuart House Benefit (9 mars 2013) Nina John V. 2013 1.jpg|John Varvatos 2013 Stuart House Benefit (9 mars 2013) Nina John V. 2013 2.png|John Varvatos 2013 Stuart House Benefit (9 mars 2013) Nina MET Gala.jpg|MET Gala 2013 (6 mai 2013) Nina MET Gala 2.jpg|MET Gala 2013 (6 mai 2013) Upfront.jpg|The CW Upfront 2013 Nina TCA 2013.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (11 août 2013) Nina TCA 2013 1.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (11 août 2013) Nina TCA 2013 2.png|Teen Choice Awards (11 août 2013) Nina TVD 100th.jpg|Célébration du 100ème épisode de Vampire Diaries (9 novembre 2013) Nina TVD 100th 1.jpg|Célébration du 100ème épisode de Vampire Diaries (9 novembre 2013) Nina Trevor Project.jpg|The Trevor Project (8 décembre 2013) Nina Trevor Project 1.jpg|The Trevor Project (8 décembre 2013) Kat & Nina Trevor Project.jpg|Avec Kat The Trevor Project (8 décembre 2013) Nina PCA 2014.jpg|People's Choice Awards (8 janvier 2014) Nina PCA 2014 1.jpg|People's Choice Awards (8 janvier 2014) Nina PCA 2014 2.jpg|People's Choice Awards (8 janvier 2014) Nina & Ian PCA 2014.jpg|Nina & Ian aux People's Choice Awards (8 janvier 2014) Nina Art of Elysium Heaven Gala 2014.jpg|Heaven Gala - The Art of Elysium's (11 janvier 2014) Nina Art of Elysium Heaven Gala 2014 1.jpg|Heaven Gala - The Art of Elysium's (11 janvier 2014) Photoshoot Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-8213694-1024-768.jpg 561866 383666445035875 175841506 n.jpg 417447 400949656635140 306637758 n.jpg Nina-Dobrev.jpg Nina-Dobrev-Closeup-352x415.jpg Iansomerhalderninadobrevpaulwesley.jpg Cc2010ewcastportrait.jpg 2912686939 1 3 P8V2Prnj.jpg 63131158.jpg|Avec Sarah, Candice et Kayla Nina 35.jpg Elena dob.jpg Nina Elle Bulgaria 3.jpg|ELLE Bulgaria (novembre 2009) Nina Elle Bulgaria 2.jpg|ELLE Bulgaria (novembre 2009) Nina-dobrev net-modeling2010-003.jpg|ELLE Bulgaria (novembre 2009) Ectac.Nina-Dobrev.01.jpg|ELLE Bulgaria (novembre 2009) Nina Elle Bulgaria.jpg|ELLE Bulgaria (novembre 2009) Nina 25.jpg|ELLE Bulgaria (novembre 2009) Nina Elle Bulgaria 1.jpg|ELLE Bulgaria (novembre 2009) Nina Dobrev vampire diaries.jpg|Seventeen Magazine (2011) Nina Seventeen 2011.jpg|Seventeen Magazine (2011) teen vogue.jpeg|Teen Vogue (2011) elle2.jpeg|ELLE magazine (2010) elle3.jpeg|ELLE magazine (2010) vampire-diaries-nylon-photoshoot-3.jpg|Avec Paul et Ian pour Nylon Magazine 2962336141 1 3 4RKzPqYM.jpg|Avec Paul et Ian pour Nylon Magazine Nylon magazine Nina D.png|Photoshoot pour Nylon Magazine NYLON-February-2010-scans-nina-dobrev-10211435-400-400.jpg|Photoshoot pour Nylon Magazine nylon.jpeg|Nylon Magazine (2012) nylon2.jpeg|Nylon Magazine (2012) nylon3.jpeg|Nylon Magazine (2012) nylon4.jpeg|Nylon Magazine (2012) nymon1.jpeg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Nylon Magazine Nina Dobrev.jpeg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Nylon17.jpeg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Nina-Elena7.jpeg|InStyle Magazine (2010) Nina-Elena5.jpeg|InStyle Magazine (2010) Elena Gilbert 10.jpeg|InStyle Magazine (2010) Nina InStyle.jpg|InStyle Magazine (2010) Nina InStyle 1.jpg|InStyle Magazine (2010) Nina InStyle 2.jpg|InStyle Magazine (2010) Nina InStyle 3.jpg|InStyle Magazine (2010) Nina InStyle 4.jpg|InStyle Magazine (2010) Nina InStyle 5.jpg|InStyle Magazine (2010) Nina InStyle 6.jpg|InStyle Magazine (2010) Nina PaleyFest Photo Booth.jpg|Photo Booth pour le PaleyFest Nina Fashion.jpg|Fashion Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Fashion 1.jpg|Fashion Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Fashion 3.jpg|Fashion Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Fashion 4.jpg|Fashion Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Fashion 2.jpg|Fashion Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Fashion 5.jpg|Fashion Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Fashion 6.jpg|Fashion Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive 3.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive 15.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive 1.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive 9.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive 2.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive 11.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive 4.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive 5.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive 8.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive 13.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive 6.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive 12.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive 7.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive 10.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Ocean Drive 14.jpg|Ocean Drive Magazine (septembre 2012) Nina Seventeen.jpg|Seventeen Magazine (octobre 2012) Nina Seventeen 1.jpg|Seventeen Magazine (octobre 2012) Nina Seventeen 2.jpg|Seventeen Magazine (octobre 2012) Nina Seventeen 4.jpg|Seventeen Magazine (octobre 2012) Nina Seventeen 3.jpg|Seventeen Magazine (octobre 2012) Nina Seventeen 5.jpg|Seventeen Magazine (octobre 2012) Nina Femina 2.png|Femina Magazine (2013) Nina Femina.jpg|Femina Magazine (2013) Nina Femina 3.png|Femina Magazine (2013) Nina Femina 4.jpg|Femina Magazine (2013) Nina Dobrev.png Autres Nina & mother.jpg|Avec sa mère Nina & mother 2.png|Avec sa mère et son frère Alex Nina & mother 3.jpg|Avec sa mère Nina bébé.jpg|Nina bébé Ninadobrev.JPG|Twitter de Nina nina 10.jpg Nina.JPG|Avec Candice, Katerina et Claire Nina et Michael.jpg|Avec Michael Nina et Claire.jpeg|Avec Claire Nina et Ian à Paris.jpg|Avec Ian à Paris Ian & Nina.jpg|Avec Ian Ian & Nina 12.jpg|Avec Ian Ian & Nina 13.jpg|Avec Ian Ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev.jpg|Avec Ian Ian & Nina 3.jpg|Avec Ian Ian & Nina2.jpg|Avec Ian Ian-Nina-Paul.jpg|Avec Ian et Paul Nina&Paul.jpg|Avec Paul Nina et Joseph.jpg|Avec Joseph Nina et Malese.jpeg|Avec Malese Nina-Dobrev Survivor.jpg|Or de "Survivor" A la plage Nina Dobrev.jpeg|A la plage A la plage Nina Dobrev1.jpeg|A la plage A la plage Nina Dobrev2.jpeg|A la plage A la plage Nina Dobrev et Candice Accola.jpeg|Avec Candice à la plage Nina (5).jpg|Anniversaire pour ses 23 ans Nina dobrev (2).jpg|Anniversaire pour ses 23 ans Nina 23 ans.jpg|Anniversaire pour ses 23 ans Nina_fete_ses_23_ans.jpg|Anniversaire pour ses 23 ans Nina Coachella.jpg|Au festival de Coachella (2012) Nina Coachella 1.jpg|Au festival de Coachella (2012) Ian & Nina 1.jpg|Avec Ian au festival de Coachella (2012) Nina & Ian.jpg|Avec Ian au festival de Coachella (2012) Ian & Nina Coachella.jpg|Avec Ian au festival de Coachella (2012) Ian & Nina Coachella 1.jpg|Avec Ian au festival de Coachella (2012) Ian & Nina Coachella 2.jpg|Avec Ian au festival de Coachella (2012) Ian & Nina Coachella 3.jpg|Avec Ian au festival de Coachella (2012) Ian & Nina 2.jpg|Avec Ian à Coachella (2011) Ian & Nina 7.jpg|Avec Ian à son anniversaire (2011) Ian & Nina 9.jpg|Avec Ian à son anniversaire (2011) Nina Disney.jpg|Avec Kayla & Candice à Disney World (août 2012) Nina Disney 1.png|A Disney World (août 2012) Nina Disney 2.jpg|Avec Kayla & Candice à Disney World (août 2012) Nina Disney 3.jpg|Avec Kayla & Candice à Disney World (août 2012) Nina Disney 4.jpg|Avec Kayla & Candice à Disney World (août 2012) Daniel & Nina.jpg|Avec Daniel (Twitter de Daniel) Nina 2012.jpg|Au Bimini Bay (Novembre 2012) Ian & Nina Noël.jpg|Avec Ian en train de choisir leur sapin de Noël (décembre 2012) Ian & Nina Noël 1.jpg|Avec Ian en train de choisir leur sapin de Noël (décembre 2012) Ian & Nina Noël 2.jpg|Avec Ian en train de choisir leur sapin de Noël (décembre 2012) Nina Noel 2012.jpg|A Noël (décembre 2012) Nina 25.png|Réveillon en Thaïlande (Twitter) Nina 26.png|Réveillon en Thaïlande (Twitter) Nina 27.png|Réveillon en Thaïlande (Twitter) Nina Directv.jpg|DIRECTV'S Seventh Annual Celebrity Beach Bowl (2 février 2013) Nina Directv 2.jpg|DIRECTV'S Seventh Annual Celebrity Beach Bowl (2 février 2013) Nina Directv 3.jpg|DIRECTV'S Seventh Annual Celebrity Beach Bowl (2 février 2013) Nina Directv 4.jpg|Avec Josh Hutcherson au DIRECTV'S Seventh Annual Celebrity Beach Bowl (2 février 2013) Nina Directv 5.jpg|DIRECTV'S Seventh Annual Celebrity Beach Bowl (2 février 2013) Nina Directv 6.jpg|Avec Maria Menounos au DIRECTV'S Seventh Annual Celebrity Beach Bowl (2 février 2013) Nina Directv 7.jpg|DIRECTV'S Seventh Annual Celebrity Beach Bowl (2 février 2013) Nina Directv 8.jpg|DIRECTV'S Seventh Annual Celebrity Beach Bowl (2 février 2013) Nina Directv 9.png|DIRECTV'S Seventh Annual Celebrity Beach Bowl (2 février 2013) Nina Directv 10.png|DIRECTV'S Seventh Annual Celebrity Beach Bowl (2 février 2013) Claire & Nina1.jpg|Avec Claire Nina & Claire 4.png|Avec Claire Nina 2013.jpg Nina Noël.jpg|Noël 2012 Nina Dobrev et Candice Accola.jpg|Nina et Candice Vidéos thumb|right|300px|Nina Dobrev, Selena Gomez & Ian Somerhalder MushMusic Awards 2011 - Remise de prix thumb|left|300px|Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley & Ian Somerhalder Teen Choice Awards 2011 - Remise de prix thumb|right|300px|Emmy Award 2012 (ouverture) thumb|left|300px|Photoshoot pour Nylon Magazine thumb|right|300px|Avec Henry Cavill aux Critics’ Choice Movie Awards 2013 - Remise de prix thumb|left|300px|Nina Dobrev - Survivor Pour d'autres vidéos, voir Candice Accola. Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs principaux Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6